<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pull you from the tide by sanguine_puddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440647">pull you from the tide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles'>sanguine_puddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shenanigans and feels [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i feel like this is close to the end of their second year, so they're second years here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguine_puddles/pseuds/sanguine_puddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei grips his hair, knees to his chest and rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe the pounding in his ears and roiling emotions in his chest.</p>
<p>"Kei?"</p>
<p>He chokes, eyes darting to Shouyou before squeezing shut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shenanigans and feels [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pull you from the tide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heeeyyyyy how's it going? it's been a hot minute, school's boring and i'm technically supposed to be doing personal insight questions for college apps right now, but fanfic is a lot more appealing :))</p>
<p>this has been sitting in my wips for a long while and i finally got around to finishing it today so yay</p>
<p>also no beta because i am honestly just too lazy to ask them to beta something this short (sorry) </p>
<p>enjoy! ヾ(￣0￣ )ノ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kei grips his hair, knees to his chest and rocking back and forth in an attempt to soothe the pounding in his ears and roiling emotions in his chest.</p>
<p>"Kei?"</p>
<p>He chokes, eyes darting to Shouyou before squeezing shut.</p>
<p>He digs his toes into the soft rug beneath him, tries to breath the feelings away.</p>
<p>There's a long moment, filled with faint footsteps and shifts, before Shouyou sits in front of him and drapes a thick comforter over their heads.</p>
<p>He puts Kei's headphones over the other's ears and runs a hand through the blond locks at the back of his head, uses the other to start up a playlist on his phone.</p>
<p>Once he's satisfied, he stuffs the phone away and shuffles closer.</p>
<p>Shouyou grips Kei's biceps tightly and stretches his legs out on either side of Kei, presses his calves to the other's hips.</p>
<p>Kei grasps at Shouyou's hoodie and falls forwards, gasps as he digs his forehead into Shouyou's neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>He feels too <em>full</em> and he wants to crawl out of his skin.</p>
<p>Shouyou rubs his thumbs over Kei's arms and wraps tighter when he feels a wetness seeping through his shirt.</p>
<p>They sit together, cocooned in the dark of the comforter for what feels like hours, riding the waves of emotions.</p>
<p>When Kei's tears run out and his sniffles die down, Shouyou draws back with a wince, muscles stiff from the cramped position. He stretches out his arms and legs, back arching, before gently tugging Kei's face away from his shoulder.</p>
<p>Kei's grip falls away from Shouyou's hoodie to rub at his tear-stained face, aggravating the redness further. He sucks in a deep breath, holds it, then lets it out in a sharp exhale as if expelling the handsy demons that squeeze his lungs and rattle his ribcage.</p>
<p>Shouyou pushes Kei's headphones off to rest around his neck. He can faintly hear the drumbeats between their breaths. "Better?" he whispers.</p>
<p>Kei grunts, exhaustion making his limbs jelly.</p>
<p>"Tired?"</p>
<p>Kei nods his head once.</p>
<p>Shouyou maneuvers the comforter to wrap it around Kei's shoulders and pulls him onto the bed. Kei immediately wraps himself around Shouyou and pins him to the bed.</p>
<p>Shouyou wiggles around a bit before huffing and resting his hands on Kei's sides, presses a light kiss to his temple and grumbles, "Go to sleep."</p>
<p>Kei sighs, melting into the mattress. "Okay."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if it ends a bit abruptly, i wasn't feeling this one much (-_-)ゞ</p>
<p>title comes from <a href="https://youtu.be/q7PSgR07uAQ">ricky montgomery's "line without a hook"!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>